SON TAN PARECIDOS
by luis carlos
Summary: Damien se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo al lado de su pequeño y adorable angelito Pip, pero todo cambia cuando su gran amor muere y nunca podrá volver al verlo y eso lo deja devastado, pero cuando Kenny le dice un gran consejo, hizo que tratara de buscar el amor en alguien más, ¿pero en quien? pareja principal DIP, y una bien Crack, menciones de K2 y de CREERK.


**SON TAN PARECIDOS…**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño fic dedicado a Sao801 ya que hoy es su cumple años ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (tiró confeti y sopló espanta suegras XD) en fin, volviendo a este fic…me inspiré un poco en un capítulo de un fic que ella hizo llamado: NO HAY FINAL FELIZ, y que yo le había sugerido que hiciera ese capítulo con una pareja BIEN CRACK y en este fic se enfocará en esa pareja que creo que no muchas personas han tomado mucho en cuenta, pero por supuesto, tengo que aclarar que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la de NO HAY FINAL FELIZ, son totalmente apartes. Pero bueno ya basta de blablablá y comencemos, ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

En un lugar muy lejos del mundo de los mortales, un lugar muy caluroso cabe decir, en donde se podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de agonía de las almas de los condenados siendo jodidas por diablillos que desfrutaban mucho cumpliendo con su labor, ya que obviamente ese lugar era el mismísimo Infierno y los diablos y seres infernales no perdían el tiempo en causar sufrimiento a las almas en pena… o hablar y pasear con ellas en los parques de fuego hablando sobre alguna fiesta de Hula-Hula o de alguna fiesta de Halloween.

Pero de entre todos los seres infernales que causaban sufrimiento, había uno muy particular y se trataba de un joven pelinegro, de un metro con ochenta centímetros de altura, con la piel tan pálida como una hoja de papel, ojos tan rojos como la sangre, colmillos que parecían de piraña o tiburón que sobresalían un poco de la boca, usando ropa fina totalmente negra al igual que sus zapatos, una cadena en el cuello con una cruz de plata invertida, el nombre de este joven es Damien Thorn, hijo de nada más y nada menos que del mismísimo Demonio, lo que obviamente lo convierte en el Anti-Cristo y en su mano derecha sostenía un látigo de fuego, con el cual golpeaba sin ninguna piedad a unas almas encadenadas a una pared y con cada golpe que les daba en la espalda, les sacaba un grito de agonía, eso no es nada muy sobresaliente en ese lugar, después de todo los diablos y seres infernales hacen cualquier tipo de tortura a los condenados.

Sin embargo, el caso del pelinegro era una especie de excepción, ya que no solamente mortificaba a esas almas porque sea su trabajo, sino que… sino que con eso trata de desquitar un gran dolor que le carcome el corazón, de seguro se estarán preguntando ¿cómo es posible que el mismísimo hijo del Demonio pueda sufrir un problema emocional? oh ¿cómo es posible que si tenga corazón? Pues aunque no lo parezca, los seres infernales si pueden tener emociones, aunque traten de no aparentarlo siendo unos sádicos de primera clase, sino lo creen tomen en cuenta al Demonio que debes en cuando tiene problemas emocionales con alguno de sus dos ex-novios, oh sea Saddam Husein o Chris, a pesar de que es el supuestamente "máximo representante" del mal.

Y de nuevo se estarán preguntando, ¿Cuál es el problema que mortifica tanto al joven pelinegro? Pues ese problema tiene nombre y apellido y se llama Philip Pirrup, también conocido por todos como Pip, quien era un pequeño rubio inglés, con un corazón tan grande, que no le cabía en el pecho… y era la causa de la amargura y molestia de Damien. Y no, no es como si lo odiase o lo detestara, sino todo lo contrario, ya que cuando los dos se conocieron cuando eran niños, al principio el pelinegro detestaba y odiaba al pequeño rubio por su gran y exagerada amabilidad… pero con el paso del tiempo lo medio acepto como una especie de amigo, pero también el ser infernal se estaba empezando a fijar más y más en el rubio, hasta que un día descubrió que se estaba enamorando de él, eso es algo que lo dejó atónito, ya que siendo el príncipe de todo el Infierno, no podía tener sentimientos como el amor, ya que los considera estúpidos y maricones, y mucho menos dirigidos así alguien de su mismo sexo, al principio se negaba rotundamente a aceptar esa clase de sentimientos… hasta que su padre, al darse cuenta de lo que él sentía hacía el pequeño británico, le dijo que no había nada de malo en reconocer amor asía alguien, después de todo los demonios antes eran ángeles, pero que se corrompieron y volvieron seres grotescos, muy sanguinarios y extremadamente crueles, pero a pesar de esto, podían desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos, solamente hay que tenerlo a él como un buen ejemplo XD.

Su hijo no se había quedado muy convencido por esa "explicación", así que se había puesto a pensar que era lo que le podía atraer de Pip, físicamente no era muy atrayente, ya que es físicamente más pequeño y débil que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, sus ropas son las mismas que cuando era un niño, oh sea simplonas cabe decir, pero algo que le hacía sobresalir un poco y era su cabello… ese rubio cabello un poco largo, Damien no podía negar que cuando Pip movía su cabeza a un lado y su cabello ondeaba un poco… era algo que lo dejaba BIEN embobado, llegando incluso a quedarse hipnotizado por esa cascada dorada que no se veía totalmente por el gorro que siempre usaba, eso era algo que le gustaba mucho al pelinegro en cuanto al aspecto físico, otra cosa que le gustaba, eran sus ojos, los ojos cafés claros del rubio transmitían una gran bondad y amabilidad que no cualquier persona posee y eso lejos de causarle repugnancia al pelinegro, le resultaba muy atrayente ya que él siempre ha estado muy acostumbrado a ver la mirada de maldad de varios de los condenados o la de agonía de los que eran torturados y no conoce a otro mortal que tenga la mirada parecida a la de Pip.

Dejando de lado lo físico, el pelinegro tomaba en cuenta la aptitud del rubio, y como sus ojos, él siempre mostraba una muy buena aptitud y amabilidad y aparte de eso, también alguien asquerosamente bondadoso y compasivo, desde su punto de vista obviamente, ya que el rubio es capaz de perdonar a cualquiera que lo lastime de una u otra forma olvidando el asunto y siempre saludaba a las personas con una gran sonrisa amable en la cara y al igual que su cabello, eso es algo lo deja idiotizado, pero como ya se dijo anteriormente, es su asquerosa, repugnante, insoportable e inimaginable gentileza y corazón de oro lo que más le gustaba al pelinegro, corroborando perfectamente que los opuestos se atraen y eso hizo que reconociera, a regañadientes, de que si estaba enamorado del rubio.

Solamente había un pequeño e importante detalle y ese era que no sabía si Pip sentía lo mismo por él, ya que el rubio al ser alguien MUY religioso, existía la gran posibilidad de que quisiera tener alguna relación con el mismísimo Anti-Cristo, especialmente tomando en cuenta que antes había tenido por novia a una chica que se llamaba Estela, eso era algo que ponía muy triste al pelinegro y no podía negarlo y tampoco podía tratar de obligar que el rubio lo quisiera a la fuerza, ya que si asía eso… lo perdería para siempre, pero un día decidió armarse de valor y decirle lo que sentía, tragándose su infernal orgullo y esto fue lo que pasó…

_Flash Back_

_Damien le había pedido a Pip que fuera a dar un paseo con él por el lago Stark, en esos momentos los dos tenían catorce años y el pequeño rubio acepto gustoso la" invitación" del pelinegro sin sospechar de sus intenciones._

_-Qué bonita se ve la luz reflejada en el lago- le había dicho emocionado el inglés mirando sonriendo al agua del lago, ya que era de noche._

_-Sí, es bonita… "pero no tan bonito como tú"- lo primero lo dijo sin ningún interés y lo segundo lo pensó mirándolo de arriba abajo sonriendo y el otro no se dio cuenta de eso, pero luego había carraspeado para hablar del asunto por el que cual estaban aquí- Eh… Pip… tengo que… tengo que decirte algo importante- le había dicho un poco nervioso, lo cual es MUY raro tomando en cuenta que proviene del mismo Infierno._

_-¿Y de que se trata Damien?- le había preguntado el pequeño rubio sin dejar de sonreír amablemente._

_-Es que… yo…- el ser infernal seguía estando muy nervioso, tanto que estaba empezando a sudar y al ser tan pálido su sonrojo era BIEN notable._

_-¿Estas bien Damien?- le había preguntado preocupado el pequeño rubio pensando que se había enfermado y le puso una mano en la frente pensando que tenía fiebre, lo cual es irónico y gracioso tomando en cuenta que el pelinegro está totalmente acostumbrado a vivir ardiendo._

_Pero al sentir ese contacto, hizo que volviera en sí y sin previo aviso le cogió la mano derecha al rubio apartándosela de su frente y eso lo tomo por sorpresa._

_-Escucha Pip, tengo que decirte algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo- le había dicho el pelinegro y ya sin rodeos, pero sin soltar la mano del rubio que se extrañó mucho por eso._

_-¿Y de que se trata?- le había preguntado y al parecer no se había incomodado por ese contacto._

_-Pues que…- de nuevo, se había vuelto a poner nervioso, pero luego de carraspear un poco volvió a hablar- lo que quería decirte es que me gustad y mucho- le había dicho al mismo tiempo que se volvió a sonrojar._

_-…- el rubio por otro lado se había quedado en shock por esas palabras y se le quedó viendo con los ojos tan abiertos como unos melones, tanto que parecía a punto de salírseles- ¿cómo…?- fue lo que le logró preguntar a duras penas._

_-Que tú me gustas mucho Philip, eres alguien tan amable, gentil, bondadoso, sabes perdonar, tienes todas las cualidades que harían que cualquier ser infernal le dieran ganas de vomitar hasta las tripas, pero para mí, todo eso y más es algo que me atrae y mucho, ya que posees una pureza de corazón… que ni los inútiles ángeles de haya arriba poseen- le había "explicado y alagado" el pelinegro, que en ningún momento había soltado la mano derecha al rubio, que de nuevo se le habían abierto BIEN GRANDES los ojos y sin poder decir nada más otra vez._

_-Oh… pues…- había comenzado a decir saliendo a duras penas de su asombro y eso hizo que el ser infernal le pusiera toda su atención para ver que decía- yo… yo no sé qué decir…- cuando había dicho esto, hizo que el ojirrojo sintiera una sensación MUY rara en su pecho y a la vez MUY incómoda y dándose cuenta que su infernal corazón sufriera un duro golpe, tan doloroso como cuando tortura a los condenados ya que pensaba que el pequeño rubio no le correspondería sus sentimientos._

_Así que le soltó la mano y le dio la espalda mientras se sujetaba el pecho y jadeaba un poco mientras a duras penas lograba que una lágrima de fuego no se le saliera de su ojo derecho._

_-Pip… sé que es imposible que me quieras de la misma forma en como yo te quiero… ya que tú, al ser alguien tan religioso… y puro de corazón… nunca podrías fijarte en el Anti-Cristo, ya que yo soy alguien que le gusta causar y ver el sufrimiento de los demás y que no siente compasión y soy un sádico y…- Damien se estaba lamentando diciendo sus peores cualidades y sin dejar de pensar que Pip no le correspondería sus sentimientos._

_Pero para su sorpresa, el pequeño rubio se le acercó y le puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que lo viera y al hacerlo, pudo ver una gran sonrisa en la cara del rubio._

_-Oh Damien… estas totalmente equivocado…- le había dicho el rubio sin dejar de sonreír, el pelinegro lo miró confundido un poco, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio continuó- tal seas alguien que puede ser un poco pesado, gruñón y malicioso… pero a pesar de todo eso… tú…- se había detenido un momento ya que se había sonrojado mucho y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior- tú también me gustas…- le dijo ya tan rojo como los ojos del paliducho._

_Este al escuchar eso, enseguida dejo de estar triste, reemplazándolo por algo que tampoco había sentido nunca antes y eso era, verdadera alegría._

_-¿En-en serio?- le había logrado preguntar sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos en toda su totalidad._

_-Por supuesto, muchas personas siempre temen ante tu presencia y te desprecian por ser el mismísimo hijo del Demonio… pero yo veo más haya eso, ya que muy en el fondo de tu corazón, sé que tienes una pisca de bondad- le había dicho el rubio sin dejar de sonreír cariñosamente y eso que la alegría del pelinegro aumentara._

_-Oh Pip…- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha- que me digas esas palabras… me hace más feliz que escuchar todos los gritos de agonía del Infierno y tratar de tentar a las personas para que se vuelvan pecadores- le volvió a "alagar" el ser infernal sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla y el pequeño rubio no pareció incomodarse por eso- entonces… ¿quieres que seamos algo más que amigos?- le había preguntado con todo tono esperanzador._

_-Pues no sé… si la gente en la escuela se enterase que somos pareja… los brabucones me tratarían peor de lo que ya me tratan- le había dicho preocupado por esa posibilidad y eso molesto al pelinegro, ya que obviamente no le gusta cuando joden al rubio._

_-No te preocupes por eso, estando junto a mí nunca nadie más volverá a tratar de ponerte una mano encima- le había asegurado volviendo a sonreír mostrando sus colmillos._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó muy emocionado el rubio volviendo a sonreír._

_-Por supuesto, los seres infernales siempre cumplen con su palabra- le aseguro volviendo a sonreír el pelinegro._

_-Pues entonces…- dicho esto el pequeño rubio se había puesto de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pelinegro, ya que es mucho más bajo que este y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla haciéndolo enrojecer de nuevo- con mucho gusto acepto ser tu novio- le había dicho sonriendo todavía y también sonrojado._

_-Oh mi dulce ángel…- dicho esto el pelinegro le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y lo apego a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el rubio paso sus brazos por su cuello y se besaron en la boca, aunque claro está, tenía que tener cuidado de que sus colmillos no le lastimaran la boca el rubio._

Desde ese momento, habían pasado dos años, en los que tanto el pelinegro y el rubio se habían vuelto pareja oficialmente y claro está, nadie se atrevería a tratar de hacer un comentario burlón o indebido a ninguno de los dos, ya que conocería toda la furia del Infierno a través del ojirrojo y este durante todo ese tiempo había sentido verdadera alegría al poder estar al lado de su ángel, especialmente en las noches XD.

En cuanto a los más cercanos a ellos… pues obviamente el Demonio no estaba para nada molesto cuando su hijo se hizo novio del pequeño rubio, es más, estaba totalmente orgulloso de que su hijo al fin reconociera sus sentimientos hacía el británico y en cuanto a este… pues como sus padres ya estaba muertos, obviamente no contaba con su aprobación o algo así, pero en cuanto a sus amigos… todos los miembros del Team rubio se habían asombrado mucho cuando él les había dicho que se volvió el novio del Anti-Cristo, eso preocupaba a algunos, como por ejemplo a Butters, Gok´Zarah y Thomas, pero a otros se les hacía tierno que dos personas tan diferentes estuvieran juntos, como por ejemplo Bradley, Gary y al primitos menores de Butters, Ed y Brittany; lo mismo pasaba en el caso de Craig y Tweek y en cuanto al Team de este y del de Stan y los demás chicos… a casi todos ellos les valía un puto bledo los gustos del paliducho y del pequeño rubio y seguían como si nada.

En fin, la vida tanto para Damien y para Pip había ido mejorando considerablemente uno junto al otro en dos años, especialmente para el rubio ya que nadie nunca más se ha vuelto a tratar de insultarlo o ponerle una mano encima, mientras que el pelinegro… en ese lapso de tiempo se podía notar un GRAN CAMBIO en su comportamiento, volviéndose alguien mucho menos cruel, sádico, sanguinario, bastardo y déspota de lo que era al principio, llegando incluso ser alguien un poco más sensible, no tanto como su padre obviamente, y aunque tampoco es la mejor persona del mundo, tampoco se le considera uno de los supuestos máximos "representantes" del mal y con la GRAN influencia del rubio, ha desarrollado valores morales… que trata de no mostrar abiertamente claro está.

Pero cuando parecía que todo se estaba volviendo un cursi cuento de hadas para los dos, descubrieron algo terrible, algo que puso la vida de los dos de cabeza y eso era que el pequeño rubio… tenía cáncer, así es, el chico tan exageradamente amable, gentil y bondadoso estaba enfermo de cáncer y no cualquier cáncer sino cáncer de piel, específicamente el Melanoma, el peor tipo de cáncer para la piel, eso los había dejado en shock a los dos, quienes preguntaron cuando el rubio había desarrollado el cáncer, el doctor, que lo examinó, dijo que aproximadamente hace un año, oh sea cuando tenía quince años y eso hizo que preguntaran como es que no se habían dado cuenta antes y el médico les dijo que se había formado un tumor en el intestino, por lo cual no era visible a simple vista, ni siquiera ante los ojos de un ser infernal.

Eso explicaba algunas cosas, como cuando el rubio decía que se sentía mal en algunas ocasiones y se sobaba el estómago, eso preocupaba mucho al pelinegro, pero pensaron que solamente era un leve malestar estomacal sin saber que se trataba de algo mucho más grave.

Así que hicieron una pregunta muy importante y era ¿Qué si tenía alguna cura? El doctor con todo pesar les dijo que ya era muy tarde y que el tumor ya había hecho un gran daño al cuerpo del pequeño rubio y aunque se lo retiraran, no tenía salvación.

Eso dejo tanto al Anti-Cristo como al pequeño rubio, destrozados especialmente al primero ya que significaba que perdería irremediablemente a la persona que más ama en la vida y sus poderes infernales no servirían para nada, ya que solamente sirven para lastimar y causar sufrimiento a las demás personas y no sirven para curar heridas y ni enfermedades y mucho menos revivir a los muertos, al menos de que sea alguien que ya esté en el Infierno.

Entonces hicieron la pregunta más crucial de todas, ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba a Pip? Y de nuevo el doctor con pesar les dijo que no mucho y que consideraba un milagro que el pequeño rubio hubiera logrado vivir todo un año con ese tumor.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el pelinegro y para el inglés, ya que no solamente este tenía los días contados, sino que no sabían exactamente cuándo iba a estirar la pata, pero lo que más le entristecía no era solamente el hecho de que moriría tan joven, sino que al hacerlo nunca más estaría al lado del pelinegro y este mientras tanto, no solamente estaba sumamente triste porque perdería a su querido angelito, sino que estaba sumamente furioso por dos motivos.

El primero era que a pesar de tener tantos poderes infernales a su disposición, ninguno de ellos le servía de nada para poder salvar al rubio, tal y como ya había reconocido antes, ni siquiera su padre tenía el poder para ayudar al rubio, ya que la única forma que existiría para salvarlo, era que la persona que estuviera enamorada de él, vendiera su alma a cambio de curarlo y como obviamente el pelinegro al ser el Anti-Cristo, eso no funcionaría ya que es obviamente se estaría vendiendo el alma a sí mismo y no lograría nada.

Y el otro motivo por el cual estaba iracundo, era que pensaba que su enemigo, oh sea Dios, le estaba haciendo una muy mala jugada ya que creía que le dio la oportunidad de estar con su adorable angelito durante unos dos años de felicidad, para que así al arrebatárselo le doliera mucho y sufriera como el pobre diablo que es, ante esa clase pensamiento el pelinegro solamente maldecía con muchas más ganas al Todo Poderoso, llegándolo a odiar mucho más de lo que ya lo odiaba desde un principio.

Así pasaron las semanas, que se volvieron meses y meses y la salud del pequeño rubio se deterioraba más y más y más, hasta que llego a un punto que ya no podía moverse por sí mismo, ya que se había vuelto muy delgado, hasta los huesos dándole una apariencia que indicaba que estaba en las últimas y no podía comer por sí mismo y necesitaba estar en el hospital para así por lo menos tener los cuidados necesarios y alargar un poco más su existencia y claro está el pelinegro siempre estaba junto a él a todo momento y también recibía visitas por parte de sus amigos del Team rubio y por parte de algunos de los demás chicos de los otros Teams y algunos de ellos siendo muy optimistas le decían que ya encontraría alguna milagrosa forma de curarse y salir adelante y claro está, los que decían esto con más frecuencia eran Butters, sus primitos y Clyde ya que eran los más ingenuos de todos.

El pequeño Philip les agradecía a todos los que se tomaban la molestia de ir a verlo y los que le decían palabras de ánimos y optimistas, aunque tanto él como Damien ya sabían que no había ninguna esperanza.

Y llegó el tan oscuro y temido día…

_Flash back_

_Pip ya estaba en las últimas y los doctores y enfermeras habían hecho hasta lo imposible para tratar de ayudarlo, pero ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer, y ni siquiera las amenazas de Damien de hacerlos sufrir eternamente servían para que hicieran algo y lo único que pudieron hacer, es darle a él y a los demás chicos y amigos del inglés un último momento antes del adiós._

_-(El sonido de sollozos por parte de Damien) ¡por favor no te mueras! (más sollozos) ¡tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida!- le había suplicado al pequeño rubio que estaba acostado en una cama mientras le sujetaba la mano derecha y le salían lágrimas de fuego que quemaban un poco las sábanas mientras estaba arrodillado y no muy lejos de ellos estaban los miembros del Team rubio que lloraban también por la pérdida de su amigo, los que lloraban con más ganas eran Bradley, Gary, Butters y sus primitos que abrazaban a Jack, que no podía ocultar sus lágrimas por más que se esforzara, lo mismo pasaba con Thomas y Gok´Zarah; también estaban presentes el Team Craig, a este le tocaba consolar al pequeño Tweek que lloraba tanto como Butters, ya que a pesar que no estaba en el mismo Team con Philip, era su amigo después de todo, lo mismo pasaba con Clyde, que a pesar de que no era precisamente un amigo de Pip, es obviamente alguien muy sensible hacía la muerte, tomando en cuenta lo que le pasó a su mamá y era consolado por Token y por últimos estaba el Team de Stan, ya que al igual que el castaño no eran precisamente amigos del pequeño rubio, pero como lo conocían desde que era unos niños, no podían evitar sentirse tristes por todo eso, excepto el culón de Cartman claro está, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ir al hospital para verlo._

_-Tú también… eres lo… mejor que me ha pasado a mí…- había dicho sonriendo Pip a Damien mientras que se le salían también unos lágrimas para luego empezar a toser un poco- lo único malo… es que nunca más… podré estar a tú lado…- le había dicho esto poniéndose triste, ya que obviamente al ser alguien tan exageradamente amable, iría derechito al Cielo._

_-¡Yo sería capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible para que siempre estuviéramos juntos, incluso tratar de conquistar el reino del maldito que está arriba para recuperarte!- le había dicho el pelinegro infernal no solamente triste, sino también muy molesto con el Creador, tal y como es de esperarse._

_-No… no digas eso… ya que si trataras de hacerlo… perderías… y solo ganarías más sufrimiento por el cual estas pasando…- le había dicho el pequeño rubio para que así dejara esos pensamientos tan… infernales- pero recuerda… que a pesar de que pase una eternidad… siempre te amaré a ti y a nadie más…y siempre te estaré… viendo desde el Cielo…- le siguió diciendo el rubio sonriendo y llorando de nuevo, pero luego volver a toser, el ojirrojo estaba por decirle algo pero se le había adelantado- hasta siempre Damien… y gracias por todo…- luego de haber dicho esto, la máquina que tomaba su pulso emitió el clásico sonido de PI…. Indicando que había muerto con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que su mano soltaba a las de Damien y caía contra el colchón._

_-¿Pip?- le había preguntado moviéndolo un poco, pero sin obtener respuesta- ¡¿PIP?!- le volvió a preguntar, pero de forma desesperante y con el mismo resultado- ¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!- había gritado con todas sus infernales fuerzas de tristeza, dolor e ira mientras era rodeado por un aura de fuego y mirando asía arriba y por increíblemente que parezca, su fuego no quemaba en cuerpo del rubio ni a su alrededor, excepto el piso en dónde estaba arrodillado, mientras que los amigos del rubio del rubio se pusieron peor de lo que ya estaban por su muerte y parece que a ninguno de ellos le asusto todas esas llamas._

Y helo aquí, un año después desde que su amado angelito murió y con diecisiete años, Damien obviamente no se ha podido reponer para nada desde eso y se ha vuelto alguien más iracundo, cruel y sádico de lo que era antes y trata de amortiguar el gran dolor que lleva por dentro torturando con muchas ganas las almas de los condenados, cosa que no le está resultando para nada, ya que a diferencia de que cuando era más joven, joder las almas ya no es algo que le resulte placentero ni gratificante, es más, es algo que ya le resulta demasiado aburrido y monótono, ahora entiende porque a su padre no le dan ganas de hacer bien su trabajo y se la pasa más tiempo tratando de resolver sus problemas emocionales con alguno de sus ex-novios, pero a diferencia de él, el pelinegro nunca más volverá a ver a tener un tipo de contacto con su dulce rubio.

Así que luego de darle unos cuantos latigazos más a esas almas, decidió que ya era momento de volver a su casa, así que luego de caminar pasando por el suelo árido y ardiente y de escuchar los gritos de agonía de los condenados y los rugidos y risas de sus subordinados y ver a las demás almas paseando por los parques de fuego; ya había llegado a su casa y sin decir nada más entro en ella sin saber si su padre se encontraba en ella o no ya que le valía un puto bledo y se dirigió a su cuarto y al entrar en él solamente se tiró boca arribo en su cama negra mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, pero después cogió de una mesita una foto de él junto con Pip cuando estaba vivo.

-Pip…- susurro triste e hizo el ademan de darle un besito a la imagen del rubio, pero…

-¡Hola Damien!- le saludo de repente un rubio un poco más bajo que él con un abrigo naranja con una capucha baja y sonriendo tomándolo por sorpresa y enseguida oculto la foto.

-Grrr… hola Kenny- le saludo molesto el pelinegro luego de haber rugido un poco, ya que aparte de Pip, este rubio había sido como una especie de amigo suyo- ¿ahora por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó sin ganas mientras que el rubio sin pedir permiso se había sentado a su lado en una silla.

-Eh, estaba chismoseando a las porristas cuando se cambiaban de ropa y una de ellas me vio y me tiro fuertemente un zapato que me dio en toda la cabeza rompiéndomela- le dijo el rubio como si fuera cualquier cosa- ¿y tú cómo estás?- le preguntó sonriendo amigablemente, pero eso hizo que el pelinegro se volviera a poner triste y desviara la mirada.

-Bien- le dijo sin poder disimular su semblante, cosa que obviamente no paso por ser percibida por el rubio que se preocupó un poco.

-Sigues pensando en Pip, cierto- le dijo como afirmación y no como pregunta y el ser infernal sabía que no tendría caso mentirle ya que lo conoce muy bien.

-Sí- le dijo sin cambiar de semblante y el rubio se paró y se sentó a su lado mientras le ponía la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

-Ya Damien, deja de estar así- le pidió dándole una palmaditas.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo… lo sigo extrañando mucho…- le siguió diciendo el pelinegro que estaba a punto de salírsele una lágrima de fuego por su ojo derecho.

-Pip también te extraña mucho, pero lo que a él más le gustaría es que siguieras con tu vida sin estar mortificado todo el tiempo- le trato de animar el rubio volviendo a darle unas palmaditas.

-¿Y tú como diablos sabes eso?- le preguntó ya tosco y molesto el pelinegro apartando bruscamente su mano.

-Oye… me insultas, recuerda que la mitad de las veces que me muero y no estoy por estos lados, la otra mitad estoy por halla arriba viendo a las hermosas y hermosos angelitos y he visto a Pip en varias ocasiones y la última vez que lo vi me pidió que te dijera que sigas adelante y que no te sigas mortificando más- lo primero que dijo el rubio, fue fingiendo estar ofendido, pero el resto lo dijo de forma seria y volviendo a tratar de animar al pelinegro, que se sorprendió un poco por esto último.

-¿En serio te pidió que me dijeras eso?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto- le aseguro sonriendo el rubio.

-¿Pero cómo voy a seguir adelante, si la persona que yo más quería nunca más podrá estar a mi lado?- le preguntó de nuevo, pero volviendo a ponerse triste y eso hizo que el rubio se pusiera a pensar un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Busca más opciones- le dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Eh?- le preguntó el ser infernal sin entender.

-Que trates de encontrar a otra persona que puedas tratar de amar como amaste a Pip- le explicó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Tratar de amar a otra persona a quién pueda amar como ame a Pip? ¡Eso es imposible! En la Tierra no existe alguien que tenga todas las grande cualidades que él tenía, es ridículo que pueda volver a amar a alguien de la misma manera- le contradijo el pelinegro molestándose, pero eso hizo que el rubio riera un poco- ¿Por qué te ríes pendejo?- le preguntó más molesto.

-Que eso es justamente lo que yo pensaba sobre Butters- le dijo Kenny sin dejar de reír, el pelinegro no entendió a lo que se refería así que continuó- ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que me suicide haciendo que un camión me atropellara?- le preguntó dejando de reír.

-Sí, fue el año pasado y me dijiste que era porque habías descubierto que ese tal Butters ya tenía como novia a una chica llamada Lexus- le dijo recordando el pelinegro **(NA: si no saben a lo que se está refiriendo Damien, miren mi fic llamado: LUCHANDO POR BUTTERS XD)**- ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?- le preguntó al rubio aún sin entender y este carraspeo un poco.

-Pues en esos tiempos yo lo quería mucho y me lo trataba de ligar de una forma u otra, aparte de que el marica de Bradley era mi única competencia, pero cómo él ya tenía a esa chica, ninguno de los dos se pudo ganar su corazón y después de eso paso un tiempo en el que yo seguía muy triste y dolido por no haber logrado que me quisiera de la misma forma en como yo lo quería, hasta que un día me di cuenta de algo muy importante- le contó el rubio triste y nostálgico al recordar todo eso.

-¿Y qué fue lo importante que te diste cuenta?- le preguntó con todo interés el pelinegro y el rubio de nuevo sonrió como al principio.

-Cómo te dije ahora, había que buscar más opciones, así que me puse a pensar que otra persona pudiera querer de la misma forma en como yo había querido a Butters, hasta que un día me di cuenta de que yo también tenía sentimientos dirigidos a Kyle- le volvió a explicar el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero Kyle y Butters son seres totalmente diferente uno del otro- le espeto el pelinegro aún sin entender lo que le trataba de decir.

-Sí ellos dos son muy diferentes, pero yo no estaba tratando de buscar a alguien que sea exactamente igual a Butters y que me sirviera de remplazo, encontrar a alguien así es muy difícil, solamente buscaba a alguien a quien pudiera querer y amar como y tuve mucha suerte de que Kyle me correspondiera los sentimientos- le siguió explicando el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

Todo eso hizo que el pelinegro entendiera muy bien el punto de vista del rubio, ya que tal vez nunca encuentre a alguien que sea exactamente igual a Pip, pero que eso no lo debe de detener en tratar de buscar más opciones… a alguien más a quien pudiera amar y querer como quiso y amo a su pequeño angelito rubio.

-¿Y tú y Kyle son felices el uno con el otro?- le pregunto al rubio, ya que al parecer se ha desactualizado mucho del mundo de los mortales ya que no ha vuelto a la Tierra luego del funeral de Pip y mucho menos a la escuela.

-Por supuesto que los dos somos felices uno con el otro, especialmente porque su mamá no tuvo problemas en aceptar nuestra relación- le aseguro el rubio sin dejar de sonreír- aunque… el único problema fue Stan… ya que él una vez le confesó a Kyle que le gustaba también… y cuando supo que los dos éramos pareja… su vida se fue al carajo…- le terminó diciendo muy triste **(NA: para los que no entiendan esto, miren mi fic de PERFECTAMENTE JODIDO XD).**

-Ya me lo imagino volviéndose de nuevo un gótico de mierda- dijo burlonamente Damien a Kenny, quien se molestó un poco por eso- pero gracias por decirme todo esto, tal vez en uno de estos días vuelva a la Tierra para buscar a alguien a quien pueda querer y no seguir estando aquí comportándome como un emo sádico- le agradeció sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.

-De nada, fue un placer ayudarte y vuelve a la escuela ya que hay muchas chicas buenas en ella- le dijo esto último de forma bromista y el pelinegro no pudo reír por eso- ah, y otra cosa… ¿podrías mandarme ya a la Tierra? De seguro en estos momentos Kyle debe de estar preocupado al no encontrarme y no quiero que se entere de que estaba espiando a las porristas, ya que si se entera… no pasaría mucho tiempo en volver aquí- lo primero se lo pidió un poco apurado y preocupado y lo último otra vez bromista y el ser infernal volvió a reír por eso.

-Cómo quieras- dicho esto el pelinegro le lanzó una bola de fuego haciendo que el rubio ardiera un momento antes de desaparecer por completo- me preguntó… si en realidad encontraré a alguien que me quiera y pueda querer como Pip…- se dijo a sí mismo un poco inseguro de eso.

Así que no paso mucho tiempo para que Damien volviera a la escuela de South Park, su padre se había asombrado mucho de que quisiera volver al mundo de los mortales, pero también se alegró de que no siguiera con la misma rutina de siempre de joder a los condenados en el Infierno.

Y el Demonio no fue el único que se sorprendió por eso, sino que todos en la escuela se habían asombrado mucho cuando él volvió a las andanzas ya que como se dijo anteriormente, no había vuelto por esos lados desde la trágica muerte de Pip el año pasado, pero sus viejos conocidos se aclimataron muy fácilmente de nuevo ante su presencia.

El pelinegro infernal no perdía mucho tiempo y de entre toda la población juvenil trataba de encontrar a alguien para él ya sea chico o chica, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? Tomando en cuenta que él es el Anti-Cristo obviamente no había muchas personas que consideraban tener algo con él ya que muchos se alejaban de él apenas lo veían y eso era algo que no solamente lo molestaba mucho, sino que también le dolía y ponía muy triste y que usara sus poderes infernales para hacer que alguien lo quisiera a la fuerza, no funcionaría… ya que nunca los uso con Pip.

Las semanas pasaban y nada había cambiado para el pelinegro que no lograba encontrar su media naranja, y a pesar de que le resultaba muy gracioso ver el sufrimiento de Stan por haber perdido a Kyle y a Wendy, eso no podía mitigar su soledad tan dolorosa e incluso en varias ocasiones ha llegado a pensar que lo que le dijo Kenny era una total mierda, así que también trataba de encontrar a alguien que por lo menos tuviera algún parecido con su querido Pip, ¿pero quién?

Un día, siendo fin del primer mes de ese año escolar, él iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a su casillero ya que tenía que buscar unos libros para su siguiente clase, aunque obviamente lo hacía sin ninguna prisa ni emoción e iba cabizbajo muy metido en sus pensamientos, tanto que…

PAGH

De repente de chocó con alguien sin que se diera cuenta y a esa persona se le cayeron sus libros.

-Oh perdona, fue sin querer- se disculpó esa persona sonriendo.

-Fíjate por dónde andas idio…- el pelinegro iba a insultar molesto a esa persona, pero cuando la vio enseguida se quedó callado ya que vio unas cosas que enseguida lo asombraron, la primera era esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa tan estúpidamente amable y gentil igual a la sonrisa de Pip como una copia exacta, también esos ojos… esos ojos cafés, un poco más oscuros que los de su amado rubio, pero al igual que la sonrisa, transmitían una asquerosa e inmunda amabilidad y gentileza y lo otro que lo sorprendió era su pelo, que era tan rubio como el de su ángel, aunque más corto y echado a un lado y no usaba un gorro.

-Pip…- susurró en un estado de trance pensando que estaba viendo de nuevo a su amado rubio y estaba hipnotizado.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó esa persona haciendo que volviera en sí y cuando lo hizo lo empezó a mirar de arriba abajo, notando otro gran parecido con el rubio inglés, ya que era casi de su misma estatura, solo un poquito más alto, como de un metro con sesentaidós centímetros, pero hasta ahí llega los parecidos, ya que ese joven usaba un chaleco de Jean, con unos pantalones azules, pero como se dijo antes… ES TAN PARECIDO al rubio inglés y también se le hacía muy familiar.

-Eh… nada, no me pasa nada, es que no me fije lo siento- se disculpó el pelinegro lo que de por sí es algo inconcebible ya que él NUNCA antes se había disculpado ante alguien… excepto ante Pip naturalmente.

-No hay problema- le dijo todavía sonriendo ese chico- ¿me ayudas a levantar mis libros?- le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír ese chico.

-Este… por supuesto- le dijo aún un poco idiotizado el ojirrojo y de nuevo eso fue MUY extraño, ya que nunca antes se dispuso a ayudar a alguien de esa manera y por enésima vez, excepto Pip.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Damien- le agradeció sin dejar de sonreír ese pequeño rubio y de nuevo el aludido se sorprendió, ¿cómo supo su nombre? Iba a preguntarle quién era, pero la campana de inicio de clases sonó- Oh se me hace tarde para ir a clases, adiós- dicho esto el joven se alejó de él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ese chico… creo que lo conozco… ¿pero quién es?- se preguntó a sí mismo el ser infernal sin dejar de estar asombrado y fue a su respectivo salón de clases olvidándose por completo de haber buscado sus propios libros.

Luego de que se terminaran las clases, Damien uso sus poderes infernales para saber quién era ese pequeño rubio y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que se trataba de Gary Harrison, el mormón que había sido amigo de Stan Marsh y que por alguna increíble casualidad, también había sido amigo de Pip y de los demás chicos del Team rubio, ya que obviamente cuenta con todos los requisitos. ¡¿Cómo es que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de su presencia en todo este tiempo?! Se preguntaba a sí mismo el pelinegro sintiéndose bien estúpido por eso, pero AH, nunca antes había notado la presencia de ese chico ni le prestaba la más mínima atención ya que nunca le importó en realidad quienes pudieran haber sido amigos de su querido ángel, oh sea que obviamente no interactuaba mucho o casi nada con los miembros del Team rubio, ni siquiera cuando el pequeño inglés se había muerto y es por eso que se había olvidado por completo del pequeño mormón… hasta ahora que lo volvió a ver y la razón, oh mejor dicho, razones por las cuales no lo había notado antes eran:

La primera era que desde que volvió a ir a clases, no les dirigió la palabra a ninguno a los viejos amigos de Pip y no era porque les valiera un carajo o les callera mal o algo así, sino porque ellos le recordaban muy bien a su amado muerto, así que por eso se mantenía a distancia de ellos.

La segunda razón por la cual no había notado antes el mormón, era porque él no está en su mismo salón de clase de once B, sino que lo habían transferido a once A y al estar en cursos diferentes, obviamente el contacto entre ellos era casi inexistente.

Pero ahora que lo ha notado, ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Debería de tratar de tener algo con él? Eso era algo que le resultaría MUY difícil, más bien casi imposible ya que Gary siendo un mormón de primera clase, obviamente nunca consideraría tener un tipo de relación sentimental con alguien de su mismo sexo y mucho menos que fuese el propio Anti-Cristo ya que eso va totalmente contra sus valores morales y religiosos.

Sin embargo también tenía que reconocer que el pequeño mormón le resultaba muy… "atractivo" y no solamente por el gran parecido físico que tenía con Pip, sino también por la aptitud, ya que al igual que el inglés era alguien tan asquerosamente amable, gentil, bondadoso y sobretodo estúpidamente religioso y todas esas cualidades son las mismas que le gustaban de Pip, así que valdría toda le pena tratar de tener algo con él, tal y como dijo Kenny, buscar más opciones… aunque esta opción no estaba tan lejos de ser como lo fue si angelical rubio.

Así que el pelinegro infernal había decidido que para ser más cercano al mormón, debería juntarse con los miembros del Team rubio, todos estos al principio se habían sorprendido de que él quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos, pero como él fue novio de su amigo inglés, no pusieron muchas objeciones de que se juntara con ellos.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, el ojirrojo se estaba haciendo más o menos amigo de los miembros del Team rubio, incluso ellos les estaban cayendo bien, ahora entiende porque ellos eran amigos de Pip y no solo por el hecho de que todos eran rubios.

Pero lo único que le importaba era que se estaba volviendo amigo de Gary y nadie se daba cuenta de sus intenciones… excepto Kenny, que obviamente fue el único en darse de las intenciones, aunque no sabía que el ojirrojo estaba interesado en el mormón, así que no se metía en el asunto.

Luego de varios meses de forjar una "amistad" con el mormón, llegó incluso a empezar a quererlo de forma algo parecida a como había empezado a querer a Pip desde un principio, sobre todo por sus grande cualidades, así que un día decidió tratar de dar el gran paso.

Espero que los padres y hermanos del rubio no estuvieran en su casa por algún motivo para así poder hablar a solas con él y cuando descubrió que ellos fueron a viaje a visitar a unos parientes dejándolo a cargo de la casa, fue la oportunidad perfecta.

Así que se dirigió a la casa del pequeño rubio y no podía negar que estaba un poco nervioso por eso, casi tanto como en esa ocasión cuando tenía catorce años y le había pedido a Pip que fueran al lago Stark. Al llegar a su destino toco la puerta tres veces y después de unos segundos le abrió el pequeño mormón.

-¡Ah! Hola Damien- le saludo sonriendo amigablemente el rubio y el pelinegro trataba de no sonrojarse e idiotizarse por eso- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó sin cambiar de semblante.

-Vengo… vengo a hablar contigo de algo importante- le dijo dejando de estar idiotizado y eso extrañó un poco al rubio.

-Pues entonces pasa- dicho esto el pequeño mormón se hizo a un lado para que el pelinegro entrara y apenas puso un pie adentro de esa casa… sintió un gran malestar, ya que este lugar al tratarse de una vivienda muy religiosa y devota… era como un repelente para él, pero logro mantener la compostura a duras penas.

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo?- le preguntó sonriendo el rubio como al principio y eso de nuevo lo hipnotizo, pero carraspeo.

-¿Tú y yo somos amigos, verdad?- le comenzó a preguntar.

-¡Por supuesto! Eres mi amigo a pesar de lo que la gente dice de ti y de quién eres- le aseguro el pequeño mormón sin dejar de sonreír y eso animo al pelinegro para seguir.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo no quiero ser más tú amigo- cuando le dijo eso, al rubio enseguida se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se puso MUY triste.

-¿Entonces… ya no quieres que seamos más amigos?- cuando le preguntó eso, el paliducho enseguida se alarmó.

-¡NO, NO, NO! No es lo que trato de decirte- cuando le dijo eso, el pequeño rubio lo miró sin entender, pero aliviado por eso también.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que me tratas de decir?- cuando le preguntó eso, el ser infernal se volvió a sonrojar y de nuevo carraspeo para seguir hablando.

-Pues que no quiero ser más tu amigo porque… porque te quiero más que eso- cuando le dijo eso, de nuevo el pequeño mormón lo vio asombrado y con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Cómo…?- le logró preguntar a duras penas el rubio.

-Lo que te trato de decir, es que desde que murió Pip había quedado muy devastado por eso y nunca pensé que podría volver a querer a alguien como lo quise a él, hasta que un día alguien me dijo que debía de buscar más opciones y tratar de seguir con mi vida y no estar todo el tiempo mortificándome por su muerte. Tu Gary, eres la mejor opción de todas, te pareces tanto a él físicamente y compartes casi todas sus grandes cualidades, especialmente ser exageradamente amable y es por eso que me gustas y mucho- le explico el pelinegro sonriendo, pero sin mostrar sus colmillos.

El mormón por otro lado se quedó en shock, ya que nunca pensó que el mismísimo hijo del Diablo le dijera que le esas palabras.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir ganándose toda la atención del ojirrojo- este…- cuando dijo eso, la sonrisa del pelinegro aumento pensando que le estaba a punto de corresponder los sentimientos-lo siento Damien… pero yo no te quiero de la misma forma que tú dices que me quieres…- le dijo con pesar.

Cuando el pelinegro escuchó eso, enseguida dejó de sonreír y sintió una punzada tan fuerte en el pecho, tan increíblemente dolorosa que era tan terrible como las peores torturas que él pueda infligir a los condenados

-¿Qué…?- le preguntó sin dejar de estar adolorido.

-Que yo no te amo Damien, y no es solo porque seas el Anti-Cristo y ese tipo de cosas, sino porque yo soy un mormón de hecho y derecho y no puedo tener una relación amorosa con alguien de mi mismo sexo- le dijo con todo pesar el pequeño rubio y cada palabra era como una estaca que se clavaba una y otra vez en su pecho, ya que es como si su tierno angelito le estuviera diciendo esas palabras que son como veneno y agacho la cabeza gimiendo un poco y apretando fuertemente los puños- los siento tanto- le siguió diciendo con pesar el mormón, pero…

-No…- dijo en susurro el ojirrojo y aún con la cabeza gacha y sin dejar de apretar los puños-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritó encolerizado y con tono de voz totalmente infernal al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada en la que se podía ver toda la furia del mismo Infierno y todo eso enseguida aterró al rubio- ¡NO PUEDES RECHAZARME!- le volvió a gritar encolerizado al mismo tiempo que estaba rodeado por un aura de fuego y hacía que varias de las cosas de la casa empezaran a levitar y los adornos religiosos se empezaran a derretir, ya que a pesar de que ese hogar le afectaba mucho, aún tenía muchos de sus poderes infernales.

-¡OH DIOS SAN…!- iba a exclamar aterrado el mormón, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el pelinegro enseguida lo cogió de la boca y lo estampó fuertemente contra la pared lastimándole la espalda y levantándolo del piso y por algún motivo no era quemado por el fuego.

-¡TÚ DEBES DE SER MÍOOOO, NO PASÉ POR TANTAS DESGRACIAS Y SUFRIMIENTO DESDE LA MUERTE DE PIP PARA QUE ME MANDEN AL CARAJO!- siguió gritando en cólera el ser infernal mientras que el rubio seguía aterrado y trataba inútilmente de liberarse- ¡AHORA TE HARÉ MÍOOOO!- dicho esto puso al mormón de espaldas y con sus poderes le pudo desintegrar toda su ropa sin dañarle la piel y enseguida se le arre costo de forma brusca y su miembro se restregaba fuertemente entre los glúteos del rubio.

-¡NO, NO POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS NADA, TE LO IMPLORO!- le suplico aún muy aterrado el pequeño mormón tratando de empujarse para liberarse y raspando la pared con sus uñas dejando marcas, pero no podía liberarse.

-¡CÁLLATE, AHORA PREPARATE PARA SER MARCADO COMO DE MÍ PROPIEDAD!- dio esto el pelinegro se bajó sus pantalones listo para violar al rubio.

-¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR AXÍLIO, AYUDA, AYUDA!- seguía gritando aterrado el mormón.

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO AHORA, ES QUE GRITES MI NOMBRE Y GIMAS COMO LA PUTA QUE ERES!- le gritó no solamente iracundo sino sonriendo de forma muy sádica y diabólica mientras que el rubio seguía tratando de liberarse inútilmente.

-¡NO, NO, NO, DIOS AYÚDAME, AYÚDAME!- seguía suplicando el pequeño rubio empezando a llorar del miedo.

-¡ESE INÚTIL NO TE VA A AYUDAR, AHORA PREPARATE PARA…!- el Anti-Cristo se detuvo ya que al ver las lágrimas del rubio… es como si estuviera viendo a su amado Pip llorar y eso es algo que le partió el corazón como al principio, ya que nunca trato a su angelito de esa manera y nunca lo obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales si no quería hacerlo.

Así que se apartó del mormón soltándolo y este enseguida se alejó de él sin dejar de estar aterrado, llorando y totalmente desnudo y se acurrucó en un rincón.

-Estas no es la manera… esta no es la manera…- se lamentó a sí mismo al Anti-Cristo mientras dejaba de estar rodeado por su aura de fuego y sujetándose los costados de su cabeza y las cosas que había levitado, volvieron a su puesto y las que se derritieron volvieron a la normalidad y luego se acercó al mormón que seguía llorando y temblaba del miedo- Gary… lo siento, es que…- se estaba tratando de disculpar e hizo el ademan de tocarle la mejilla derecha con su mano izquierda, pero el chico le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

-¡ALEJATE DE MÍ MONSTRUO!- le gritó aún aterrado y temblando- ¡NO SÉ COMO PIP SE PUDO HABER ENAMORADO DE UN SER TAN DIABÓLICO Y SÁDICO COMO LO ERES TÚ!- le siguió gritando, no solo aterrado, sino furioso también.

-Esa… es una buena pregunta… buena pregunta…- le dio la razón el ojirrojo y no podía molestarse por esas palabras- pero ya es hora de que descanses y olvides todo esto.

-¡¿OLVIDAR TODO ESTO, CÓMO VOY A OLVIDAR TODO ES…?!- el pequeño mormón no pudo seguir gritando ya que Damien usó sus poderes infernales para que quedara inconsciente y después se le acerco y lo levanto al estilo princesa.

-No te preocupes… cuando despiertes no recordaras nada de esto- le dijo para luego llevarlo hasta su cuarto y ponerlo con cuidado en su cama y arroparlo- que duermas bien… mi angelito- dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente y después se retiró de la casa como si nada hubiera pasado,

Sí, eso no fue para nada lo que había pensado, pero al menos pudo recobrar la compostura y detenerse antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse por toda la eternidad.

Tal vez el pequeño rubio mormón no le correspondió sus sentimientos a la primera vez, pero eso no detendrá a Damien ya que seguirá y seguirá tratando hasta que él le corresponda sus sentimientos por lo sano y no a la fuerza y si eso llegara a pasar, se volverá a sentir tan feliz como cuando Pip le correspondió sus sentimientos y podrá seguir feliz con su vida si logra hacer que el mormón lo lograra amar como él lo ama, ya que tanto él, como su angelical Pip…

**SON TAN PARECIDOS…**

**EL FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic ya que es la primera historia en la que el Dip es la pareja principal :O y sí, creo que hice a este Damien un poco más… "humano y sensible" pero el supuesto poder del amor lograr cambiar a cualquier persona… incluyendo al mismísimo hijo del Demonio XD, y de seguro pensaron que Damien se iba a violar a Gary ¿verdad? Pues como él lo dijo, si hiciera eso es como si estuviera violando a su "angelito" así que la poco humanidad que tiene, le hizo recobrar la razón… por muy poco XD, en fin espero que a Sao801 le haya gustado este fic totalmente dedicado a ella por su cumpleaños y que puedas cumplir muchos más :D y como regalo extra, te mando un gran beso (dicho esto me pongo la palma de la mano en la boca y la muevo asía adelante enviándote el besito XD) y gracias a todos por sus reviews en todas mis historias ;D y como esta fue una historia larga, voy a tomarme unos días de descanso ;D.**

**Posdata: la idea de la pareja Crack Dary: Damien-Gary la invente yo y se la sugerí a Sao, ya que me doy cuenta de que no hay fics de esa pareja tanto en inglés como en español, así que espero que hayan más personas hagan fics de esta pareja para así variar un poco las cosas ;D.**


End file.
